


Strange

by Vivii07



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Dancing, Essays, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overworking, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tutoring, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: Donghun and Junhee were friends since high school. They are now roommates, studying at the same university, Jun one grade under his black haired friend. The university, nonstop essay writing, tutoring, exhausting dance practices and the younger's recently weird behaviour makes Donghun overly busy and worried. One night after the dance class he finds out why Junhee acts so out of place around him.





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> My very first A.C.E fanfiction inspired by a gif where Jun and Donghun are cooking. And even though I was inspired by it there is no exact scene like that... Attempt of fluff...probably failed. They have Cactus era hairstyles.  
> Enjoy~^^

As Donghun walked down on the corridor he fished out his phone from his pocket, bag hanging on his right shoulder. From his other pocket he pulled out the white pair of earphones and plugged them in. The boy pushed the door open, taking a big breath from the fresh spring air. While walking towards home the device buzzed in his left hand. Looking at the screen he saw a text message from his roommate. 

**Jun:** Have you finished school yet? Could you please go to the shop?   
**Hun:** Yes. What do you need?   
**Jun:** We need something for dinner. And coffee.  
 **Hun:** Anything else?   
**Jun:** No, that's all. See you soon. 

Donghun let out a sigh and put his phone into the right pocket of his leather jacket. When their apartment block was in view he turned to left on the corner, walking towards the small market where they buy nearly everything they need. As he walked between the shelves, searching for food he will cook today, two small kid ran in front of him. The black haired boy jumped in surprise and almost dropped everything from his hands. Another black haired person stopped in front of him, leaning on his knees and trying to catch his breath. After a few moments he straightened up and looked Donghun in the eye and smiled softly. “Oh, hi Donghun.” The boy smiled back and bowed slightly. “Hey Seyoon. Are you babysitting?” He asked looking after the children who almost stepped on him a minute ago. Seyoon let out a sigh and rubbed his face. “Bills ain't gonna pay themselves. I should really go after them now.” Without waiting for an answer he run after the small boys he has to look after.

He chuckled at his younger friend and continued searching for ingredients he needed to buy. Donghun stopped in front of the fridge and grabbed two bottles of coffee, placing them in the basket. After a few moments of thinking he took one of Junhee's favourite strawberry yogurt. ‘It’s been a while since he last brought one of these for his best friend. After he ticked out everything from his mental shopping list he went to the cashier and paid for everything. After five minutes of walk he climbed up on the stairs and stopped in front of his door, apartment 302. After unlocking it he placed the bagson the kitchen counter. After locking the door and putting his coat on the hanger he met with an unfamiliar silence. There was no sound from the kitchen, no voice coming from the living room's tv and no sound of water running in the shower. For a moment he thought that Jun left the house without telling it to him but then he heard a loud sigh and grumbling from one of the bedrooms. 

When he opened the door he found a blond haired boy sitting at his laptop, typing furiously and hitting backspace every once few seconds, not noticing his roommate's presence at all. “I’m home.” The younger boy jumped in his seat and look at his friend who was currently leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. “Hi...Welcome back.” The boy ran his fingers through his hair and stretched his back. Donghun walked behind the boy and rested his chin on Jun's left shoulder, looking and the computer screen. “Is this still the same literature essay?” The blond boy leaned his head against his friend’s and closed his eyes, humming softly as a yes. The older boy furrowed his brows as he scanned through the pages. “But...you had more pages than this.” “I deleted them and rewrote the whole stuff.” Donghun stood up and and shook his head at his friend's stubbornness. “You rewrote this for the seventh time this week. You could have finish and turn it in already.” Jun rolled his eyes and whined. “But I want it to be perfect.” Donghun rolled his eyes and grabbed the other boy's hand and dragged him out of the room, towards the kitchen. 

“At least take a rest from nonstop writing.” He let go the boy's hand he didn't even realised holding until now and started gathering vegetables for cooking. There was a comfortable silence wrapped around them, there was no need to say anything. Donghun had his sleeves rolled up as he cut the lettuce. Jun was sitting beside him on the counter, watching the older boy as he worked. “Jun, could you please give me the tomatoes from the bag?” The boy stopped cutting the vegetable and looked up to the other boy. Their eyes locked, both of them just staring without a word, unable to look away. A few seconds later Junhee slightly shook his head and jumped off of the kitchen counter. Donghun furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip. He thought he saw the other blushing for a moment but that’s impossible, right? He continued slicing up the leftover lettuce when he heard a gasp.

“You bought me strawberry yogurt?” The younger boy turned towards him, eyes sparkling like a little child's who got his favorite sweet, but no wonder since that's what happened. Donghun chuckled at his excitement and took away the tomatoes from his hands. The other boy instantly grabbed a small spoon and sat back on the counter, dangling his feet back and forth, eating his yogurt. By the time he finished it Donghun was already done with preparing everything, their dinner boiling in the pot. Junhee let out a small, high pitched whine and scratched his neck. “I wanted to help...” The older boy just smiled at his friend and patted his soft, messy fair hair. It's okay.” They walked out of the kitchen, Junhee walking back to his room to continue writing his essay. The boy took a sharp turn and looked his friend in the eye. “Do you have dance practice tonight?” The black haired boy was a bit startled by his roommate's sudden move. After a few moments of thinking he answered. “Yes. And I have to go over to the kid's place to tutor them before practice.” The boy just let iut a soft humming sound and went back to his room, closing the door after he stepped inside. 

Donghun walked to his own room and searched for his old math books and put his dance clothes to a backpack. He grabbed his key from the coffee table and walked towards Jun's room but stopped before the door. He wasn't sure if he should go inside or not. Biting down on his lips he decided to knock lightly on the wood. “Jun, I'm going out. I'll be back late, please don't overwork yourself.” After a minute of no reply he sighed and walked out of the front door, locking it behind him. By the time he arrived to the Kim-Kang apartment it was five in the afternoon. When Seyoon opened the door for him and took two steps into the mess they called their living room he found the two younger boy on the ground, wrestling. The youngest, red, curly haired boy was on the floor with the blond boy sitting on his waist and tickling the other. Seyoon cleared his throat the two of them froze and looked at the older, black haired males, blinking innocently.

“Come on. Get your stuff together and sit down. I don't have all evening.” The two boys hurried over to their shared room, not missing an option to push each other while racing. “Do you want a coffee?” To the question Donghun replied with a quick nod and started putting out the different books and notes. Chan and Byeongkwan came back a minute later and sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing their tutor. 

A hour later he was done with two cups of coffee and done with the two teenager in front of him. He was going back and forth between their books, questions and given problems, correcting their miscalculated equations and of course listening to their whining and complaining. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. Glancing to the the clock he realised it's time to leave. Stretching out his hands he got up and leaned over to ruffle the two boy's hair. “You guys did pretty well today. But please, next time save the wining for after I leave.” Chan and Byeongkwan just grinned in answer, saying that they won't ever let Donghun live. “Seyoon! It's time to leave.” The called boy walked out of his room with bag over his shoulder. “And Chan. What's up with your hair?” The small boy giggled and patter his curly hair, locks bouncing under his touch. “It’s for an upcoming busking event.” The older boy let out an ˝oh˝ in understatement and walked towards the door. 

Before they could actually leave the two boys rushed over to them and gave Donghun a quick hug and a peck to Seyoon on his cheeks, Chan from the right and Kwan on the left. From the corridor Donghun yelled back before they could close the door. “Kim Byeongkwan! Clean your room!” The door opened once again and the blond haired, unamused boy poked his head out. “Okay Mom!” There was a loud laugh coming from inside the apartment and the boy on his side also chuckled. “I swear I'll tell on you to Jun if you don't clean it out.” Without waiting for an answer they entered the elevator and started walking towards the practice building. 

“Seyoon, what was tha-” Before he could finish the sentence the other stopped him. “Don’t even ask. I don't know. Yoochan had a nightmare a week before and I woke up to Byeongkwan yelling my name. When I ran to their room Kwan was sitting on Chan's bed, trying to calm down the crying boy. When he looked into my eyes I saw the tears in his own, he was so worried for the kid. Somehow I managed to calm both of them down and went back to my bed. When I was almost asleep my door opened and that two annoying little kid sneaked under my blanket and cuddled up to me, instantly falling asleep. I couldn’t do anything! I just laid here dumbfounded and I ended up sleeping between them. Since that both of them are really clingy.” Seyoon ranted about his problem with one breath, combing through his hair several times while speaking. 

Donghun hummed and thought about what should he say next. “It must be annoying to live with them.” Seyoon immediately shook his head. “Actually no. It's a bit frustrating but they are too cute to stay mad at them. It really feels like I live with kids, I look after them, cook and stuff. I feel like I need to protect them, it felt so bad to see them broken like that.” The older boy listened to his friend with a big grin on his face. “No. Way. The always cool and cold Kim Seyoon is so so so damn whipped for two cute little kids.Your words, not mine.” He raised up his hands in surrender when the boy shot him death glares. 

Seyoon let out a sigh. “Let’s talk about something else. What's up with you. You seem pretty stressed.” This time it was Donghun's turn to sigh. “Not really stressed, more like worried. Junhee has been acting strange lately.” The younger boy furrowed his brows. “What do you mean by strange?” A few moments later he replied. “I don't know exactly. He just kind of avoids me. He rarely talks to me, no eye contact when we speak, he is just simply distant and quiet.” Seyoon didn't said anything when Donghun started rambling about how Jun bought five small potted cactuses when they already had four at their home and how he couldn't force Jun to take them back to the store. He had that cute pout on his lips with his so damn cute eyes and voice. That's how they ended up being a desert. Despite all of his complaining Donghun couldn't stop smiling. “Now tell me, who's whipped? You've been smiling since the name ˝Jun˝ left your mouth.” Donghun felt his cheeks heat up and he shook his head. “Stop saying nonsense. Back to topic, I'm worried about him being overly stressed. He is like Chan because of his school leaving exams and Kwan because of his essays. Now triple that level of stress and you get Jun.” 

Donghun watched his own reflection in the big mirror in front of them as he danced to the choreography. They have been learning it for almost two weeks now but he still has some holes in it and he was frustrated. He tried harder and focused more each time the song replayed, making sure to do his part as perfectly as he can. All of his muscles ached for rest, lungs screamed for more air, his black hair stuck to his forehead due to sweating from intense practice. Despite all of these he didn't take a break for even a second and kept pushing himself harder, aiming for perfect, fluid movements. When two hours passed he fell to the ground and drank all of his remaining water from the plastic bottle. All of the dancers were on the hardwood floor and tried to get themselves together to go home. Seyoon walked up to their teacher to talk. “Excuse me. Kim Byeongkwan and Kang Yoochan won't attend the classes next week. Byeongkwan has to work on essays and Chan is having exams.” Donghun didn't heard the rest of the conversation because he got up to get his towel, wiping his face in it, but judging by the face of their dance teacher face he isn't happy at all . 

The practice room was almost empty, only the two black haired friend and classmate stayed. “Aren’t you going to come? Everyone left.” Donghun looked up from his phone and shook his head. “No. I need to practice more.” Seyoon furrowed his brows and stared at his friend for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. “Just don't overwork yourself.” With this sentence he was left alone in the room with his thoughts. He thought about texting Jun while he flipped his phone in his hands. Deciding not to send a message to his friend he got up and stretched a bit, warming up another round of exhausting practice. When the music started playing again Donghun let the beat control him and his movements following it. For about thirty minutes everything went perfectly, never messing up the steps and practicing constantly. In the second half hour his thoughts got the worst out of him, tripping in his own feet, dancing too slowly for the rhythm and just being an overall chaos. 

Donghun turned off the music and went to check his phone. He was half confused and half worried because there was no text from Junhee. He always sends a loads of messages when he is more than half hour late from home, but not this time. “He is probably too busy writing that essay...” The statement was an attempt to calm down and to reassure himself that Jun is fine. Taking a quick shower and grabbing his bag and switching off the lights he started walking home. 

When he opened the door the first thing he noticed was the pitch darkness in the whole apartment and then the unusual silence again. He carefully put down his coat and walked towards his friend’s room. Slightly opening the door he peeked inside. Junhee was sleeping in front of his laptop, screen dark, the small table lamp providing only a small amount of light. Donghun walked closer and kneeled down beside the blonde boy. The yellowish colors swam around him, making all of his features glow, making the boy even more beautiful in the black haired boy's option. For about a minute he could only stare at the younger before be shook his head. Placing a hand on Jun’s thigh and the other hand swept out the hair from his eyes. “Jun. Junnie wake up.” When the boy didn't wake up he leaned closer and whispered softly again. “Junnie. Please wake up.” He caressed the boy's cheek when he slowly opened his eyes. “Hun? What time is it?” Jun asked with his sleepy voice and lifted his head up from the table. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Donghun's shoulders and buried his head in the crook of his neck. 

The boy was startled for a moment before he put his arms around Jun's waist and drew circles in the small of his back. “Half past eleven. You should take a shower.” He let go of the sleepy boy and walked to his room to change clothes. He put on an old t-shirt and a new underwear, throwing his previous clothes in the basket he lied down on the bed . He almost fell asleep at the monotonous sound of water hitting the cold tiles in the bathroom whem the shower stopped. Donghun got out of his bed and slowly walked towards his closed door. In the same time he opened his bedroom door the bathroom door also opened, and two half asleep boys faced each other. 

Jun was about to turn to his left and go to his own room when Donghun got a sudden idea. He stepped to the right, after the younger boy and grabbed his wrist. Softly tugging on his hand he pulled the boy back and pushed him to the wall, caging Jun with his hand. “I don't think so...” Junhee was surprised by how close his roommate wqs and he tried his best to look away. “I was about t-to go sleep, what's your p-problem?” The blond boy stuttered as he questioned his best friend. Donghun leaned his hand against Jun's shoulder, nuzzling his nose to the crook of the boy's neck. “If you go in there you willl end up writing that damn essay, and not sleeping.” As his hot breath touched the other's skin while speaking a small trail of goosebumps appeared on the boy. Jun bit down on his bottom lip and didn't know what to answer since the older was right. 

For a few minutes they just stood there, Junhee pressed up to the wall between the bathroom and his own room, trapped between Donghun's arms. “Then where should I sleep? In the living room?” The black haired boy lifted up his head and looked into Jun's eyes, standing too close for the other's liking. “No. That's a place for all of your stupid cactuses. You will sleep in my room tonight.” The young boy turned his head away and fixated his eyes on something more interesting in the dark apartment. “N-no way. Let me sleep i-in my room.” The boy stuttered again, messing up the words and cheeks changing color into a light hue of red. 

Donghun leaned closer and touched his forehead to Jun's. “Why are you acting so strange lately? Why are you ignoring me?” He asked in a low and slow tone, clearly demanding answer and not accepting silence. The boy turned his head to the right and muttered something under his breath, not loud enough for the other to hear it. The black haired boy grabbed the other's chin with two fingers and gently turned his head, eyes locking together. “Come on Junnie, let me hear it.” Donghun wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer, foreheads touching. Junhee took a shaky breath and opened his mouth. “I think I kinda like you...” The older boy closed hia eyes and chuckled softly, thinking about everything that happened in the past weeks or since they became best friends in high school. “I think I kinda like you too.” He leaned down again and and nosed the neck of the blond boy, smiling in his neck and leaving soft kisses on the delicate skin. Jun put hus arms around Donghun's neck and hugged the boy closer. When the black haired boy felt the others body becoming more relaxed and heavy against his body he let out a sigh. Reaching under the boys thighs and pulled him up. 

The almost asleep, koala bear like boy clinged into his roomate as Donghun waddled towards his room. At the foot of the bed he stopped and gently laid the boy on the sheets, gently unwrapping the arms from his neck. He walked over to the other side of the bed and coverd both of them in the soft blankets. Jun immediately cuddled up to his body and let out a soft sigh. The older boy started drawing circles on the back of the younger boy, other hand placed on the fair skin of the thigh thrown over his waist. “Is this my shirt on you?” Donghun asked as he folllwed the printing of the shirt with fis fingers. The boy stirred in his hold and snuggled into his neck. “Maybe...” Donghun let out a low chuckle and kissed the crown of his head. “Cute.” With giving a last kiss ont the top of his hair and swept a few strays out of his eyes. The two boy with god knows what is their relationship fell asleep, close to each other, letting their exhaustion pull them into dreamland and saving their ˝what are we now?˝ talk for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was purely made out of randon ideas I had in my head. I probably made everyone dying with schoolwork because I'm stressed about school as always. I tried my best to make it a fluff but I don't even know- Never mind I hope you liked it and my idea wasn't entirely lame.


End file.
